Generally, since a golf putting practice is difficult on an ordinary day because golf courses are mainly located at suburbs, putting practice is simply performed indoors or outdoors on the ordinary day through a putting practice device which is separately manufactured.
Such a conventional putting practice device includes a mat, which is similar to green, disposed on a body having a predetermined shape, and a hole formed in the middle of a rear area of the body so that a user performs the putting practice toward the hole at a putting position of a front area of the body.
However, since the conventional putting practice device is formed in a plate shape, there are some problems in which a practice for directivity cannot be performed by putting, a bad habit on a moving direction of a golf ball can occur according to a failure of a levelness state of a mat or bottom surface, and a putting practice for uphill and downhill lies is also difficult, and thus skills used in the practice cannot be demonstrated in an actual field.
In addition, a practice of putting a golf ball toward a hole cup for a medium and long distance is difficult when the putting practice is performed indoors, and there is a problem in which a success rate of putting is very low in the actual field because golf courses each have different lies and speeds of greens.
Further, a practice can be performed using a putting mat in the case of amateurs. However, there is a problem in which golfers having a long experience or professionals are not using a general putting mat.
A putting practice device for enabling a putting practice by integrating lies of actual fields and a plurality of green speeds in consideration of the above problems has been developed by inventors for this present invention.